


面包与玫瑰

by JIAyin



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIAyin/pseuds/JIAyin
Summary: 康斯坦斯x米扎 R18 ABO女攻男受/女B男Ofingering/无阴茎插入式性行为俗套的发情梗字数4k+ 一定程度的意识流有 BUG有还不少，轻喷20201222 - 2021 01 02 JY“ ‘康斯坦斯……’她的丈夫虚弱地朝她偏过头，在无声的抽泣中望着她的眼睛，无辜而无助：‘咬我。’ ”
Relationships: Constanze Weber Mozart/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 2





	面包与玫瑰

对大部分人来说，一百杜卡托都是一笔数目不小的钱。

而当时的莫扎特夫妇早已不在“大部分人”的行列中。

康斯坦斯盯着面前的地摊上摆着的蔬果和干粮发呆，目光迟滞，在旁人看来就像是睁着眼睛睡着了一样。事实上，莫扎特夫人真诚地希望自己睡着了；自从那位先生委托沃尔夫冈作一首安魂曲已经过了半个月，而这期间作曲家的病症恶化的速度几近追尾了莫扎特一家吃不上饱饭的频率。他们负债累累，一面要请医生一面愁苦房租和餐食。每当沃尔夫冈看见他的妻子从所剩无几的积蓄中取出对他们来说不菲的一部分交给大夫，他就会近乎疯魔地开始工作，音符仓促地被廉价墨水钉在纸上，无力又寂落。每次这种自我销毁般的创作开始就一定会以沃尔夫冈的昏厥收尾，而每次曾经众星捧月的音乐天才又一次被发现在冰冷坚硬的公寓地板上，康斯坦斯就一定会叫医生。永不休止。

摊前小贩不大满意的呼唤声将她飘忽的意识唤回，没好气地询问她到底买不买东西。康斯坦斯看看对方摊位上的食材，又无法狠下心似的转头看看另一侧摊位上摆放的药剂。那个小小的摊子周围簇拥着数不清的男女，商贩急促却精明地与他们商讨价格与产品，手中小小的药瓶里装着令康斯坦斯望眼欲穿的东西。廉价的抑制剂，是Omega的，也是她病重又饥肠辘辘的丈夫马上就会需要的。

康斯坦斯是位Beta，而沃尔夫冈则从未屑于隐藏自己Omega的身份，即便这毫无疑问地为他的职业生涯带来了困难；不管是一次又一次的碰壁经历还是那过于明亮鲜活的作曲风格，都无一例外地被人们归咎于它。但沃尔夫冈不信邪，而十分悲哀地，康斯坦斯也不信。于是他们凭借着这个共同的想法和愿意相互照顾一辈子的信念结了婚；他们太开心了，他们再也不用被他人要求和指望去委身于一个Alpha。他们太开心了。

直到沃尔夫冈的事业跌落低谷，直到现在的他们被迫在食物和药剂之间做权衡。康斯坦斯从卖食物的小贩面前转过身，有些想要落泪。她想起临走时已经不得不卧床的沃尔夫冈突然清醒过来，声音颤抖而慌张地将她叫住。“康斯坦斯……！请你等等……”他艰难地说着，试图支撑起上半身，她连忙过去扶住他。

“您要去哪呢……？”他紧握着Beta的手臂问，像个小孩。

“去给你买药。”康斯坦斯安静地笑着回答。她笑地很忧伤，沃尔夫冈大概察觉到了，因为他紧接着抱住了她，嘴凑到她耳边，像呼出空气一样轻柔而虚弱地说：“不……不，不要担心我，亲爱的康斯坦斯；去买食物吧，好吗？这样我们都能饱餐一顿。”

因此她站在两个摊位间，痛苦地权衡着是否要听从自己丈夫的话。

面包与玫瑰。她不合时宜地突然想到，即便将Omega的生理需要比作这句话中的玫瑰并不怎么恰当。

康斯坦斯终于还是选择了面包。她将带回来的蔬菜清洗后倒进锅里，要进行下一步时却突然丧失了一切力气似的，将脑袋挨着胳膊伏到橱柜上，无法克制地抽泣起来。作为一对并不为爱情而结婚的夫妇，他们过于爱对方；康斯坦斯不忍心看沃尔夫冈在没有抑制剂的情况下独自挨过生理期，而沃尔夫冈则即便拼上性命也要阻止康斯坦斯掉入世俗所创造的这口深井：他优秀的音乐已经被掩埋在世人愚昧的偏见中，他绝不能允许康斯坦斯因嫁给了自己而被讽刺要饿着肚子为他买Omega的药物。他不能让她再听到那句“还不如嫁给位Alpha”。不能让韦伯夫人那句“早晚有一天你会后悔”的诅咒应验。他做不到。

康斯坦斯擦干眼泪，正要直起身，却突然听到一阵沉重的钝响，伴随着一声微弱的呻吟。她跑出去，慌乱破声地叫着沃尔夫冈，看到他倒在离床铺几步远的地上，身体缩紧地抽搐着，原本阴冷潮湿的房间里堆满了花卉的味道。不难猜出发生了什么。

玫瑰开了，在这个他们连面包都买不起的严冬中。

沃尔夫冈被扶到床上，半侧躺半趴下地紧抱着怀中的被单和枕头，仿佛希望将自己嵌入床板。他听见一段不怎么悦耳的流水声，稍微抬眼，看见康斯坦斯捧着一盆水和一条毛巾走向他。他瞬间明白过来对方要干什么，有些紧张和愧疚地颤抖着小声开口：

“康斯坦斯……”

“嘘。”她打断他，向沃尔夫冈扯出一个尽管略带勉强和疲惫，却依旧令的他安心的微笑：“没事了，亲爱的。放松点。”

作曲家十分配合地松开了手里的布料。意识在生理期的作用下变得模糊又迷幻，放松的肢体让他感觉没有支点，身下的仿佛不是床铺而是深渊，他除了不断的坠落别无选择。身边的实感逐渐远离他，狭小的屋子在他的视野中不断放大，就连坐在身边的康斯坦斯都变得难以触碰。康斯坦斯、康斯坦斯，他下意识地呼唤她的名字，双手用仅有的力量向前伸去，想握住点有关她的什么。康斯坦斯坐在他身后，顺着他向前移动的胳膊摸到他的手掌，紧紧握住淋满汗水的掌心，温柔地在他耳边发出示意他耐心的嘘声。接着她短暂地抽离，快速将毛巾在盆里浸湿，叠起它来擦拭沃尔夫冈的额头。

毛巾很冰，而生理期时Omega的体温理应滚烫，沃尔夫冈甚至有点看到自己皮肤与手巾接触的位置冒出烟雾的幻视。他们不是第一次这么做，用冷水缓解Omega发热时的情潮也并不是少见的做法，即便所有人都知道这样很伤身体。他们真正地走投无路，沃尔夫冈一边承受着冰凉粗糙的触感在脖颈和背部拂拭一边想到。康斯坦斯看着他出于生理反应的细微颤动和躲避冰冷的动作，难过地想要安慰他，于是附身亲吻沃尔夫冈的耳旁和头发，皮肤的温度几乎烫到她。接下来的事会令他痛苦的，她有些绝望地想着。但拖拉它只会让沃尔夫冈更加煎熬。

她轻轻喊了他两声，得到一个微弱的睁眼做为回应后碰了碰他的后腰，为自己接下来的动作做出预告。她看到沃尔夫冈因为抵触而本能地缩了缩身子，接着又深知他们别无他法地，接近熟练般地提前咬住挨近他脸颊的左肩处的袖子，低低喃姑一声，告诉康斯坦斯自己做好了准备。他的妻子于是将手巾敷在他颈后稍微发肿的腺体上，解开他下身的衣物，将外裤与底裤一同拉下到大腿。寒冷的手指顺着腿间向上抚摸，在沃尔夫冈的颤抖中触碰到那个因为生理反应而变得软绵滑腻的穴口。她将食指抵在那里，随着甬道的收缩而轻松地将手指滑入，挂着体液的肠壁紧紧贴敷住她。沃尔夫冈随之隔着衣袖的布料发出一声小小的，难过的哽咽。

康斯坦斯脸颊泛红，小心翼翼地用手指按压几次肠壁，随后将中指也挤进肠道。Omega没有准备，被她的指头冰地身体抽动了一下，眼睛难免地有些湿润。康斯坦斯安抚地去亲吻他的脸侧，两根手指开始缓缓地抽送，指腹轻轻挤压着肠肉，片刻后摸到一块格外细腻的凸起物。她用指节夹了夹那里，沃尔夫冈立即向前挣扎起来，一声尖细的啜泣险些从喉腔中逃脱。他艰难急促地叫了一声“康斯坦斯”，提示她那是他体内的性腺。他的夫人小声呢喃着慰藉他，上半身向他略微靠拢，用空出的手越过他的肩背去抚慰沃尔夫冈的脸颊，却在碰到之前被Omega慌张地捉住手心，双手一起紧握她的手掌就像那是救命的稻草。

康斯坦斯开始用手指在她的身体里进出，灵巧的指节浸着他的体液顺畅地在肠道中抽插。每次顶入时沃尔夫冈都能够觉察到指头带有目的地擦过他的腺体，甚至是被刻意蜷起的指关节碾压着性腺进行着动作。他觉得自己要爆裂开，像过于成熟的果肉，或是某个被过早催熟的花苞，要绽放漫溢出点什么，却因被软木塞堵住了这些情绪的出口而无法做到。他粗重地喘着气，早就咬不住自己袖子上的布料，嘴唇微润地不停呢喃着身后女性的名字，窸窣的叫喊越发无法遏制。泪滴顺着内眼角溢出来，跨过鼻梁和另侧脸颊，画出一道歪歪扭扭的线条。康斯坦斯伸手帮他擦掉泪水，却发现手上沾到的全是冷汗。

“沃尔夫冈……？”她有些心疼和担忧，柔声询问起他的情况：“亲爱的……你还好吗？”

她看到自己的伴侣可怜地颤抖着竭力找回了意识，夹杂了喘息呻吟地轻声说了句话。她没能听清，于是有些愧疚地侧耳问他再讲一次。

“康斯坦斯……”她的丈夫虚弱地朝她偏过头，在无声的抽泣中望着她的眼睛，无辜而无助：“咬我。”

女性Beta怔住一下，随后反应过来地看向沃尔夫冈的颈后的腺体。那里还被那条手巾遮着，漏出的皮肤透了红，像肿块一样微微隆起地把手巾撑起一小点弧度，是一位Omega向Alpha发出的盛情的邀请。沃尔夫冈需要安慰，并不仅仅是下身处的交合，他需要Alpha的信息素，需要那些强烈的气味包裹着他，顺着咬在他脖颈的牙印渗进腺体，形成一个原意为拴住Omega的临时的结。他需要牙齿伴随细碎的疼痛将他颈后的皮肤撕裂，让积攒的快意涌出去，他需要Alpha才能够给予他的临时标记，需要炽热的口腔而非一块冷冰冰的毛巾，否则他的情热就不会结束。

他们都知道康斯坦斯不是位Alpha。她无法真正地制止他发情，无法用信息素对他进行安抚，无法给他任意一个Alpha都可以提供的更加美味的性爱。

但最起码她可以咬咬他。

康斯坦斯用空出的手伸向沃尔夫冈的脖颈，小心地掀开那块手巾，看到对方随她的动作抽搐抖动一下，身体绷紧。那手帕的背面仍然是冰冷的，贴着沃尔夫冈皮肤的那一面却已经透出些温热，一直被掩住的腺体红肿到几乎艳丽，毛巾带着凉意的水滴为它润色，让那块皮肤湿润而光滑，像在音乐家的后颈上开出了花朵，根和叶都生在身体里，只有圆扁柔软的红色花瓣爆裂般地从脊柱里开到皮肤外，带着剧烈的情感喷涌而出。康斯坦斯看着这景象，手臂出于什么荒唐的原因而开始颤抖。

她俯身，闭眼用干涩并拢的双唇亲吻他的腺体，磨蹭那块肿起的脆弱的皮肤，又探出舌去品尝。沃尔夫冈紧缩的身体随即松散，双腿贴着床单缓缓移动两下后沉寂下来，双手伸过去无力软绵地拉扯住Beta的裙摆和衣袖。他从嘴里小声地叫喊着，声音焦急而难过，跟着紊乱的呼吸一起霸占住康斯坦斯的耳畔。她分开唇瓣去轻轻吸吮敏感的腺体，立即听到一声带有泣音的哭叫，那双抓住她衣裙的手加了力道，难耐地紧紧攥住了那几寸布料。

康斯坦斯在他体内抽送的手指开始加快速度，甬道里的性腺被拨弄，脖颈后方的腺体也感受到牙齿的摩擦。沃尔夫冈知道他就快要经历高潮，终于无法忍耐似的再也克制不住呻吟，唾液随微启的双唇淌下到被单上，与汗水混在一起，粘腻而刺痒。他几乎无助地不断呼唤着伴侣的名字，眼前的世界忽明忽暗，除情欲以外的一切都被从他的感官剥夺。康斯坦斯看到他这副惨状，不知是怜悯地还是残忍地下定决心，在沃尔夫冈甬道内的指腹向性腺狠狠地按下，捻住那里不撒手，同时张开嘴，工整的牙齿刺破皮肤，直接触碰到体内的腺体，Omega身上花朵的味道瞬间铺满空气。

沃尔夫冈因她的动作凄惨地喊叫一声，嗓子却已经哑了下来。他的双腿突然微微抽搐着，后颈处牙印里渗出的红在他的体内翻涌，仿佛要燃烧一切。他的肠道开始有规律地收缩，康斯坦斯将手指抽出时，他的后庭和性器都吐出体液。康斯坦斯用那块被他们抛弃的毛巾擦了擦手，随后安静地趴伏到沃尔夫冈身上。她的丈夫还大喘着气，身上乱糟糟地，像是被揉碎的玫瑰。

她听到点声音，偏头看见眼泪正一颗一颗地顺着沃尔夫冈的眼角滑下，泪水很多，声音和动作却都被节制着，直到身体都剧烈地抖动起来，看上去忍耐地十分费力。

她连忙将Omega拥入怀中，亲吻他的脸颊又抚摸他的后背，一遍一遍地告诉他没关系，用唏嘘哄他平静。沃尔夫冈困难地睁开眼睛，有些委屈和小心地看向他的Beta，紧接着又抽搭起来。康斯坦斯温柔地叫他放松，随后拥抱他直到沃尔夫冈睡着；第一次情潮已经结束，但没有Alpha临时的标记，第二次情热马上又会到来。沃尔夫冈需要保存他的体力，为了下一次突然的发情，为了接下来的一整个生理期中的昏昏噩噩。

谁叫他们没有面包。


End file.
